


Sanctuary

by IMeMyandMine



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwoo runs away constantly trying to find  sanctuary<br/>not realizing it's been with him for the past <br/>seven years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross post from my AFF account

As I stand on the platform waiting for the train to arrive I think of if what I’m doing is what’s right. I had a duffel bag and my backpack, that’s all I took. I couldn’t think of anything else to bring. I wait for the train to arrive but in this kind of weather it’s expected for it to be late. The train arrived ten minutes late and those ten minutes seemed like an eternity for me. I wanted it to come as soon as possible so that by the time I leave Sunggyu would barely be getting home and reading the note I left behind. I know he’d run after me but I want to be alone right now. I don’t want to have to deal with everything that’s been going on right now. I was going to miss Sunggyu while I was away but I know that I won’t be alone for long. He’d eventually find me and drag me back home. He’d always give me a day before he started calling and texting me. Sometimes a day was all I needed. Other times I would need weeks to be okay again. Today I wasn’t so lucky. The train was late and he had had enough time to read the note and find me.

As we sit in a cab on the way back home we stayed silent. I saw him lean against the window with his face looking sad and powerless. When we arrived back home he helped me with my bag and he took my hand making sure I wouldn’t run off. He didn’t let go of my hand even in the elevator. I felt his thumb running up and down the back of my hand and in a way it was calming. When we finally reached our apartment he tugged me inside and dropped my bag at the front. I expected him to start yelling at me again like he always did when he found me. This time it was different, he hugged me and I felt his body start to shake slightly. I hugged him back and for an unknown reason tears began to stream down my face.

“Dongwoo-ah”

“Hmm.”

“Please stop running away. Every time you leave I’m so worried. I’m scared that when I find you, you might not come back with me. But mostly I’m scared that I won’t find you alive. Please just stop leaving me behind.”

“I can’t promise you anything.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’d be lie if I told you I wouldn’t do it again.”

I felt Sunggyu pull away from me. I didn’t want his warmth to leave me just yet. I wanted to keep hugging him. I felt his arms travel from by back to my sides and then having him disconnect from my body to hold my hand. He walked into the living room with me following. As he sat on the couch I saw that he had no intentions of speaking anymore. He was done for the night. Instead of sitting next to him I let go of his hand and headed towards the kitchen. When I came back Sunggyu was the same almost as if he had been paralyzed in his place. I set the cup of tea that I had made for him on the table beside the couch and took a seat next to him. He finally moved and reached for the tea. He drank from it and let it sit in his hands to keep him warm. When he finally set it down he had finished the tea and laid his head on my shoulder. I brought my arms around to hug him closer and he moved his body even closer to mine.

We didn’t say much. We never did. Not after he brought me back home. I wasn’t angry that he had brought me back so soon; I was just saddened by the fact that what I did affected Sunggyu so much.

 

“Hyung?”

“Hmm.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not. And that’s okay. It’s probably my fault anyways. I’m the one that always has you so close. You’re probably sick of me aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not. Sure you get clingy at times but I love you the same. I just need to clear my head every once in a while. You know, sometimes I leave just to see if you’ll come for me. I guess in a way its to reassure myself that you still love me.”

“I’ve never stopped loving you. Not one moment in the time we’ve been together. I might get angry at you for things but no matter how angry I become I still love you.”

“Are we always going to be like this? I mean we’ve been together for seven years. Are we always going to love each other or is there going to be a point in time where we say it to each other not to reassure each other but to reassure ourselves?”

“I hope there isn’t.”

“When we first met, did you think we’d even get along?”

“No. I thought I’d hate you. Guess I was wrong. I guess we will work out till the end. It wasn’t love at first sight.”

“This is real life, there’s no such thing as love at first sight.”

“You know, for a fiction novelist you’re too much of a realist.”

I let out a small chuckle. He was right. In my stories everyone always had a happy ending and everything was okay in the end. But in real life I didn’t believe in any of it. There were no happily ever after’s. I felt Sunggyu begin to move before he stood up and pulled me up along with him and we headed to our room. He began to change into sleepwear and I did the same. I remember when we first began dating we’d be shy around each other while getting dressed, even if it meant that we’d just finished having sex. Now, it didn’t matter. We’d seen each other naked so many times it didn’t really have an effect on either of us. When he got into bed he sat there waiting for me to get in next to him. When I finished changing as well I walked around to my side and climbed in. Usually we’d just turn our backs to each other and fall asleep but again Sunggyu thought otherwise and scooted over to my side of the bed and laid his head on my chest. I felt his arm wrap around my mid-section and for some reason I began to smile.

We hadn’t cuddled in a while and it felt nice. The warmth from his body radiating towards mine. I turned so it’d be easier to hold him we stayed like that for a while until I felt Sunggyu stir again. He lifted his head up and brought his lips to mine. It wasn’t meaningless, I felt how he was trying to make things right. Even if nothing was wrong he tried to make things better. I felt myself lose myself in the kiss. When we pulled apart it was because we had to breathe. When I opened my eyes I saw that he had a smile on his face, a smile I hadn’t seen in a long time. I leaned down again to capture his lips, I felt his arm snake behind my neck and bring me down even closer to him.

We maneuvered our bodies so I was on top of him. I held myself up with my elbows as we continued to kiss. Our kisses were no longer innocent, they held lust and passion. When we’d break apart to regain our breaths he’d look at me as if what we were doing was the first time ever. We weren’t going to have sex; we were going to make love. We were going to become one. I began to kiss down his neck and then moved to the back of his ear. He’d always been extra sensitive there. As I slightly sucked on the skin there I heard him moan and I felt his body shudder. His hands roamed my back searching for something. When I began to suck on the skin below the junction of his jaw that’s when his hands stopped roaming and clawed into my shirt and into my back. His head fell back onto the pillow allowing me more access to that spot. As I continued my way down his hands on my back relaxed and soon they were loosely hanging around my neck as he enjoyed the pleasure he was feeling. Once I got to his collarbone his shirt got in the way. I didn’t remove it just yet. I let my hands explore the surface of his chest through his shirt and I felt him twitch when I grazed his nipples. Small moans escaped his lips every once in a while. When I reached the hem of his shirt, instead of going under his shirt I continued my way down towards his thighs that were covered by the soft fabric of his sleeping pants. As I made my way down I felt his arms leave my neck and propped himself up onto his elbows to watch me. I heard him whisper something but I couldn’t really catch what he said.

“Hmm?”

“I said it’s almost like the first time we did this.”

“I know. I like it like this. It’s more intimate.”

He chuckled lightly and brought me up to meet his lips. He leaned back down to lie fully again as his hands rubbed up and down my arms. When we pulled away he sat up only to have me lie down on the bed. This time with him on top. It really was like our first time. Only this time we knew each other’s weak spots. We continued on kissing languidly not in a hurry to do much else. I sat up as he sat on my lap and I began to pull his shirt up but not fully just enough to see a flash of skin and my hands went in. When my hands touch his skin he shivered as he brought me into another kiss. Slowly my hands lifted his shirt. We only pulled away long enough for me to remove his shirt fully. Afterwards he began to kiss down my neck and I could feel his tongue poke out as if to test if it was okay. When he saw it was fine he ran his tongue all the way from my chin all the way down to the dip in between my collarbones. He hadn’t forgotten that that was one of my sensitive spots. He continued on while I just sat there enjoying it. When he began to play with the hem of my shirt we pulled apart in order for my shirt to be lifted and thrown somewhere in the room. I saw him stare at my chest. He traced the tattoo I had gotten a couple of years ago. His fingers barely touching the skin caused me to get Goosebumps.

“I remember when you got this. You had me hold your hand the whole time.”

A small chuckle left his lips then they were on my chest kissing the same place his fingers had been moments before. I looked down at him and caught a slight glimpse of his tattoo on the back of his shoulder blade. My hand reached to touch it and the skin was soft and almost silky. He looked up at me and smiled.

“What?”

“Nothing. It just feels nice.”

I remembered him getting the tattoo, at the time thinking that it was bad idea. I didn’t want his skin to be marked, I wanted his skin to stay pure and white like it’d always been. But then he’d gone and used me as an example of as to why he should be able to get a tattoo if he wanted to. We fought for half the day then we couldn’t stand it anymore and apologized to one another. Then after making up we put thought into what we would want to get and ended up on him getting the same infinity symbol that I had on my chest only his would be on his shoulder.

“Dongwoo-ah?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just remembered how we argued over me not wanting you to get a tattoo.”

He let out a small laugh and brought his arms around my neck and hugged me for a while. After a couple of minutes of just sitting there with my ear pressed against his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart, did I do anything. I pulled away slightly and began to plant kisses all over his chest and I felt him start to laugh.

“Sunggyu-ah…”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

He stopped laughing and looked down at me and I saw that his eyes showed happiness. He brought his lips to meet mine but just before they connected those three words spilled from his lips. He pushed me back to lie on the bed and I felt his hand creep down my torso and when they reached my waist he began to massage my hipbones that protruded slightly. His hands moved down slightly further and began to tug at the waistband of my shorts. He slowly slipped them off easily and I sat up to do the same with his. We were now only in our underwear. I looked at his body. It was clean and pure. There was no clear definition of muscle. He was soft and warm.

He pushed me back down as he reached over to the dresser to get something. When I saw that he had pulled out a condom and some lube I chuckled lightly and he turned to me with his face becoming pink. Even after however many times we’ve done this he’s always shy in the beginning. When he set them aside on the bed he reached down to pull off his underwear and while doing so he looked straight at me as if telling me that I was the only one that was allowed to see him like this. Once he was done he crawled up towards me and took me by the mouth in a long languid kiss. When we pulled apart I saw him open up the lube, he pours a small amount onto his fingers and then looked back and me.

“Ready?”

I nodded slightly as I relaxed while looking at him lazily. I felt his fingers brush against the inside of my thigh. They were cold and slick. He pushed his finger at my entrance, not forcing it though, he never did. He’d always wait for me. Once his finger was in he left it there for a little while as I adjusted to it. He looked up at me after a minute or so of him pumping his finger in and out, almost as if asking if I was ready for a second. To which I simply let out a small laugh and nodded. Once the second finger went in he started pumping slowly but later on went faster causing moans to fall from my lips. He pushed in the third figure and my face contorted slightly. He planted kissed all over the inside of my thigh as comfort. When he began to move his fingers he moved up to meet me in a kiss. He pulled away and just looked at me. It was a different look that what he gave me. It was magical.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just you look so beautiful. I can’t believe I ever stopped seeing you this way.”

My lips pulled up into a smile and I felt his fingers leave me. He sat up to roll the condom on and once he did he moved towards me again.

“Ready?”

A gave him a small nod. He lifted my legs up and slowly started to go in. When he was half way in he stopped to check if I was okay. I just smiled up at him and he continued. With things like this we never really had many words, today was different. Both of us had our own turmoil running through our minds yet all that vanished with memories of our past. It brought up memories that even I didn’t know we had.

When he started to move I felt a surge of pleasure run through my body. It’d been a while so the feeling was almost new. We set a steady pace and kept it for a while. Sunggyu never really liked technical things so it was always the same, but for some reason it was different. It was the same position but his movements felt different. They felt more powerful and less controlled. He hovered over me and I wrapped my arms around him bringing him down. The pace never stopped, he slowed down a bit but it never stopped. I don’t know how long it lasted till both of us came almost simultaneously. He pulled out of me and unlike other time, he lay down next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

“Sunggyu? Come on, let’s go shower or you’ll feel all gross latter.”

“I don’t mind. Let’s just stay like this for a while. You’re warm and you still smell like rain.”

I didn’t know what he meant by that but I gave in and cuddled into him. I felt his arm rub up and down my back in a soothing manner. He lingered on my lower back trying to sooth   
the pain that would come later. I felt how his body started to go limp and I heard him snoring softly. I snuggled more into him and let sleep take over me.

The morning came not much later and we woke up to the sound of rain still hitting the window. I felt Sunggyu move underneath me. When I opened my eyes I was met with his sleep ridden eyes trying to block out the small amount of light that escaped the dark clouds. He shifted and lifted my face to be facing up to him. His lips connected with mine for a moment before leaving once again. I didn’t have to wait long to feel them against my skin. They traveled from the corner of my lips to my cheeks and up to my temples and somehow he had kissed every possible surface of my face ending at my lips again.

“Dongwoo-ah”

“Hm.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Sunggyu-ah.”

We stayed in bed for the rest of the morning not even really minding the sticky feeling of the sheets and smell of sweat from the night before. We held each other, bringing up memories that made us laugh or cry. For the first time in a long time we talked.

About midday we got up and showered and finally got something to eat. As we sat on the couch watching TV I realized that I never had to leave and runaway to find a sanctuary. My sanctuary had been next to me for the past seven years. I just never realized it.


End file.
